Music Mixed With Medicine: PythonXMelodia pups
These are the pups of Melodia and Python! They belong to me, Colfea . So if you wanna use 'em in a story, a song, or anything, just ask me first, please! Thanks! Second gen After about one year of dating, 12 months, 365 days, I don't even know how many hours! Python finally got the courage to ask the love of his love to marry him. She said yes. After about six moths, 182 days, Melodia become pregnant, and three beautiful pups are brought into the world. First was Vyper, then Choir, and, of course, the only boy, Spiro. Appearances Vyper: She is pretty much white, with pointy ears. She has black bands on her feet, and tail, like her mother. She has green eyes, like her Mum.She has a long, busy tail. Choir: She has semi floppy ears, her tail is long and bushy. Her face, chest, tail tip, and the spots on her legs are white. The rest of her is dark brown. Spiro: He has backwards flopping ears, and a sort bob tail. He has a brown band on his tail, and paws. His cheeks and legs are dotted with black spots. The rest of him is white. Personalities Vyper: She is a perky and friendly pup. She absolutely loves to make new friends, and loves to just chat. Although, she does lack a bit of confidence. She does stand up to bullies and such, but backs down pretty easily. She is usually pretty happy and chirpy, but if she gets down, she gets super down. She loves to handout with her friends and pals. She really loves to try out new things, and doesn't mind failing the first few times. She is usually pretty calm, but when she gets angry, she explodes, but she does calm down pretty fast, and will forgive quite easily. She isn't exactly a girly girl, but doesn't mind getting a bit dressed up, but would much rather be rolling in a ditch. She falls for pups a bit too easily, and tends to get her heart broken fairly often, Eve if the other pups don't mean to do it. She tends to take things way too seriously, and often worries for no reason. Choir: She is a sassy, but kind pup. She is friendly, and likes to talk. She isn't really shy, but can hesitate when talking to someone new. If someone is rude to her or her friends, she doesn't get really angry or raise her voice, instead she can be quite sassy. She does get jealous quite easily, but usually snaps out of it after some time. She is very fun and energetic, and just loves to hang out with pups. She, like her sister isn't really a girly girl but is less a tomboy than her sister. She doesn't really care what pups or people think of her, and will just ignore them if they stare at her. She isn't too good with emotions, and will often deny them, due to embarrassment. She likes to adventure and wander, and will often be somewhat impulsive and rash. She is rather impatient, doesn't really like to listen to whiny pups. Spiro: He is a bit shy, like his dad. He is quite calm, and doesn't like to argue. He does like to talk to pups, but can be a bit wary when getting to know them. He trusts pretty easily, once he knows who the pup is. He can be snappy, when angered. He does stand up to bullies if they do something to hurt his close ones, but will back down pretty easily. Once he makes up his mind about something, he does tend to back down pretty easily, if someone has another idea. He loves to hang out with his friends and family. He doesn't really like to wander off, and prefers to stay where he knows it's safe. He often feels like the oldest among his sisters, despite being the youngest, since his sisters can be somewhat immature. Trivia Jobs Vyper: She becomes Skye's trainee, and loves the job! She loves being up so high, and seeing so far, and everything about it. Choir: She follows in her mum's pawsteps and becomes a music pup. She is her mother's trainee, and loves all the rhythm! Spiro: He handles the medical part of Marshall's job, so he becomes his EMT trainee. Ferris is the fire-pup trainee. Crushes Vyper: Peak Choir: None yet, also open for suggestions! Spiro: Lillian Fears Vyper isn't really scared of many things, except fire. She is terrified of it. Choir is afraid of clowns, absolute terrified of them. She also hates cats, and is terrified of them. Spiro is scared of...jelly! It's weird, but he fell into a huge container of it when he was a baby. So, yeah, he has a good reason. He is also very frightened of elves, even though when he's older he knows they don't exist, but is still somewhat scared of them. Pup-Packs W.I.P Uniforms Choir: Choir wears a pink vest, with neon purple stripes running down the neck to the chest, down the stomach and splitting into two near the helm. She wears a pair of neon purple headphones. Trivia * Choir is bi Gallery 1EE3EEAA-FFF7-4439-85D7-535D96F1F26B.png|Peakhas some 'great' wingmen!XD Coloured by Crazy, she found the lineart on pinterest Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Second Gen Category:Mixed Breed Category:2nd gen Category:Colfea's Chara